70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty
70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set released in August 2015. LEGO.com Description Attention Ninja heroes! All aboard Destiny's Bounty for an aerial duel against Morro, the ultimate Ghost and Master of Wind. Check out the iconic LEGO Ninjago ship's cool details like a detachable roof element containing Nya's foldout workshop and airbike. Pick up the ship with the handle, adjust the lever-operated sails and soar into battle. *''Includes 9 figures: Lloyd, Nya, Cole, Battle Wu, Morro, Bansha, Soul Archer, Ghoul Tar and Spyder.'' Trivia *Unlike the original set released in 2012, the new version of the ship features a more well-designed bridge, with its sides being heavily armored and detailed. In the original set, its sides were almost completely exposed, with no walls on the sides. *Sensei Wu appeared in the original Destiny's Bounty set, and is the only minifigure who returns in the second version of it. *Wrayth is the only ghost general to not appear in this set. *Despite the set's name, the Destiny's Bounty is not destroyed at any point during the season. Instead, it is destroyed in Sons of Garmadon. *Unlike the original Destiny's Bounty set, the dragon head at the front of the ship is brick-built, while in the original set, it was a standard dragon head colored red. Also, in the TV Show, the newer version of the ship featured a larger head than the one in the set. *Spyder is exclusive to this set, as this is the only one he appears in (although technically, he is a variant of some of the other Ghost Warriors). *Morro is also exclusive to this set. He appears in 70732 City of Stiix and 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon in his possessed Lloyd form, but here he appears in his original ghost form. Additional details to his minifigure that are present here but not in the show include his mask and black cape. Also, he doesn't have the green streak in his hair that was present in the show. **Morro does, however, appear in 70743 Airjitzu Morro Flyer in his original ghost form. The only difference with that set is he doesn't have a cape. *From 2015 to early 2017, this was the second largest Ninjago set to date, the first being 70751 Temple of Airjitzu. Since late summer 2017, both those sets have been bumped down the list by the 70620 Ninjago City and in summer 2018, the 70657 Ninjago City Docks took the number 2 spot. *It is the second model of Destiny's Bounty. *The box shows the Earth Aeroblade, but the actual set has the Creation Aeroblade. *In the set, the Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master is much more ornate and golden, but in the show it resembles an ordinary wooden staff. Gallery 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty Box Backside.jpg FinalBack.jpg Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty - Lego Ninjago - 70738|Product Animation 70738 Entirety.png 70738 6.png 70738 2.png 70738 5.png 70738 4.png 70738 3.png 70738 7.png Deepstone Cole Minifigure.png|Deepstone Cole minifigure FigBattleWu.jpg|Wu minifigure Morro1.png|Exclusive Morro minifigure SpyderMini.png|Spyder minifigure Building Instructions * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty pl:70738 Ostatni lot Perły Przeznaczenia Category:Sets Category:2015 sets Category:2015 Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Possession Category:Dragons Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Ninja Category:Masters/Sensei